


let 'em wonder how we got this far

by pawnshophearttradingup



Series: brufonse week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: No, this wasn’t just one-sided pining. Alfonse and Bruno both seemed terribly in love with each other, so much so that Kiran was starting to have trouble even standing it.In short, he wanted to help them out.





	let 'em wonder how we got this far

**Author's Note:**

> day four! [brufonse week](https://brufonseweek.tumblr.com/post/187476678084)! today's prompts were "curse" or "blessing". i went w/ blessing but it kind of barely came up. WHOOPS
> 
> thanks to geo for beta-ing this, again.

So Kiran didn’t know much about Alfonse’s relationship with Bruno, aside from how they were friends since childhood. He didn’t quite know how to ask Alfonse, so he never did. It was just easier like that. Alfonse didn’t seem like he really wanted to talk about it with Kiran anyway, and he wasn’t about to push.

Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t see what was right in front of him, like how Alfonse would stare at Bruno until the latter noticed and smiled at Alfonse, at which point on most days, he would quickly fluster and look away.

It was obvious, is what he meant. It was also obvious that Alfonse, despite being a genius in pretty much every other way, didn’t know how to proceed with his relationship with Bruno.

What Alfonse probably didn’t notice was how much Bruno stared at _ him_, too. No, this wasn’t just one-sided pining. They both seemed terribly in love with each other, so much so that Kiran was starting to have trouble even standing it.

In short, he wanted to help them out.

Still, he had no idea how to go about it, until Anna told him that they didn’t have enough water blessed heroes, and they couldn’t tackle the grounds in the Garden of Water.

That gave Kiran a, in his humble opinion, brilliant idea.

Or at least _ an _ idea, which seemed to be more than anyone else had, so.

“Hey, Alfonse, I’m putting you and Bruno on a team with Fjorm and one of the Laegjarns.”

Alfonse blinked. “Alright?”

“Yeah, we need more water blessed heroes to get through the grounds, and I realized… neither of you have blessings! So… it was perfect.” Kiran didn’t mention that he was shoving the two of them onto a team with a couple, which made it more like a double date sort of thing, right? That’s how that worked?

Kiran could hope, at least.

Plus, the four of them did work together really well, and they all got along just fine outside of battle, too, which Kiran was pretty pleased with.

After a couple weeks like that, though, nothing else seemed to happen. It was almost distressing. Part of him wanted to ask Alfonse what gives, but the other part of him did not, in any way, shape, or form, want Alfonse to know what he’d been planning. That would just be embarrassing for everyone, but especially for Kiran.

And so, things went on like that for approximately way too long. Kiran couldn’t even move their team around, see if anyone else would maybe be able to push them into finally doing something to decrease the rampant amounts of tension surrounding them, because they worked too well together.

Kiran really wanted to be mad about that, but he couldn’t muster the energy for it.

“Are you sure you need to meddle with those two’s love lives?” Anna asked, peering over Kiran’s shoulder at his battle plans.

Okay, now that made him jump.

“I! What are you even talking about, haha…” Oh, that didn’t sound anywhere near convincing. Still, Kiran had no idea how Anna found out, he thought he was being secretive about it just fine.

Anna did not look amused by Kiran’s response. “You keep watching them when they’re training together, or even just doing anything around the castle. It’s getting pretty obvious.”

“Maybe I just want to make sure they’re getting along? Ever thought of that?” Was it hot in this room, or was it just Kiran?

“They’ve been friends for well over a decade, Kiran,” Anna pointed out. Oh boy, was she really using her Commander Voice on him? That was low.

“Yeah, but--!”

“As your Commander, I’m telling you to knock it off,” Anna replied, cutting him off.

“But have you seen how they look at each other?”

Anna suddenly looked like she’d aged 10 years. “Of course I have, a lot more than you. That’s something they need to work out on their own.”

Kiran sighed. “Fine.” But he wasn’t happy about it.

Still. He didn’t promise not to keep _ watching _ them.

He wasn’t a creep about it or anything, just, if he noticed them hanging out together, he’d look over to see what they were doing before minding his own business again.

That’s how he noticed it, in the end. They’d wrapped up their practice for the day, and they were just talking to each other. Nothing that Kiran would have given a second thought to, had it not been for the way their hands were loosely clasped together between the two of them.

And even that might not have been something Kiran thought much about on its own, friends could hold hands or whatever, but then the two of them laughed over something one of them had said, and when their laughter ceased, they just… stared at each other? And then Bruno leaned down, and Alfonse got up on his tiptoes and… they kissed.

“What?” Kiran exclaimed, running over to them. It was kind of rude but seriously, hey, what? When did this happen? How long has Kiran been in the dark on this?

Alfonse looked more shocked than Bruno did by Kiran’s arrival.

“Since when have you two been an item?” Kiran asked, not even waiting for either of them to ask him what he was doing.

Oh, Alfonse looked mortified right now. Hey, nobody else was around to witness this happening! He should be grateful for that, at least.

“We’ve been ‘an item’,” ooh, Kiran could almost hear Bruno’s air quotes, “since shortly after my return.”

“And neither of you told me?” Kiran was almost hurt, weren’t they all friends here?

Alfonse’s expression changed to one of dawning realization, and Kiran was beginning to realize probably the same thing Alfonse did.

His suspicion was confirmed when Alfonse turned to Bruno, and said, “Zacharias, _ we never told anybody._”

(Later that week, when Kiran told Anna and Sharena the whole story over a game of cards, Sharena gave him a confused look.

“You mean you didn’t notice before? They do spend an awful lot of time together,” she said, at which point Kiran threw down his cards and made to walk out of the room.)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from paramore's "still into you". it's a cute song and i love it so much
> 
> as always, [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter, [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, i'm not hard to find


End file.
